


Imperio

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Torture, Kidnapping, Unhappy Ending, implied rape, prisoner, secret pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: She can’t remember who took her, she can’t remember how long she had been there, can she escape?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Secret Pairing
Comments: 22
Kudos: 39





	Imperio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talonwillow (TalonWillow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/gifts).



> This story was inspired by the absolute amazing pretty made by Talon Willow! It’s so beautiful! 
> 
> I’ve never written anything like this before and it’s way out of my comfort zone so I hope I did it justice!
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta, BreathofthePhoenix for editing this for me! 
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are all my own!

It felt like she was floating. No more war, no more funerals, just nothing. A tiny voice in the very back of her mind would scream at her occasionally but the nothingness in her mind would bat it away quickly. There was a loud voice too, a voice was telling her what to do. Go to sleep, eat, dress; these had been the commands Hermione heard in her mind.

At night, the loud voice would go away and the tiny voice would grow louder, and if she wasn't too tired, the voice would help her.

* * *

I had lost track of how many days, weeks, months I had been in this room. Beautifully decorated, the furniture looked fit for Versaille, and the clothing that filled the large closet was finer than anything I had ever worn in her entire life—Silk, satin, velvet, leather, dress robes, muggle clothing, stiletto heels, flats, house shoes, trainers. Nothing I recognized, everything was brand new and fit as though it had all been made especially for me.

The sheets on the giant, king-sized four-poster bed were Gryffindor red Acromantula silk and the mattress felt like a cloud. The en-suite was massive with a tub big enough for several people. I couldn't imagine ever living in such splendour in my life. The picture windows gave way to a beautiful view of landscaped gardens, a maze, and a small pond. I could open the window and step out onto the balcony where a small bistro table and two chairs sat. 

I could lean over the edge slightly before wards zapped me.

If my hand so much as touched the handle of the double doors that led to the rest of the house, a current of electricity jolted up my arm. The harder I tried, the harsher the current would be. I started leaving myself notes at night, anything I could remember, I wrote it down. How many times I tried the door, how my body felt, any marks or blemishes that I might have—anything that might help me figure out where I was and who had me. I’m not sure how long I had been there when I started keeping notes. I had written forty-four times in a notebook I found in the desk situated in the corner of the room.

Being the so-called Brightest Witch of the Age was of no help to me now. The moment I wrestled my mind free of what I assumed to be the Imperius, I went straight for the door and was electrocuted. I had a feeling that whoever had me, put my notebook away after bringing me back under their control because at the end of every passage, I stated that I was sitting the book on the bed and every evening it was in the desk drawer.

My magic was of no use. I had no wand and the little bit of wandless magic I knew wasn't working; I suspected the wards in the room dampened my connection with magic. I tried to Apparate or send a Patronus, anything I could think of, and nothing worked. I tried at night to brush up on my laughable Occlumency skills, hoping to give myself some sort of protection. It obviously wasn't working.

The worst part though was not knowing what was happening to me during the day. Not knowing who had me, what they were making me do. I had no way of even knowing if I was being raped or tortured. There were spells that could hide the signs of torture, healing charms that would wipe away any sign of rape. I felt out of control, working myself into many panic attacks trying to force my mind to remember what had happened when someone else was controlling it.

Celebrating Harry's twentieth birthday was my last full memory. We had been at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade with Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, and George. The firewhisky had been flowing, and Ilost count at how many had been pushed into my hands as we toasted to Harry's birthday and Ginny's ascension to first string Chaser on the Holyhead Harpies. It had been so much fun. We were all so busy most of the time, rarely able to all meet up for a night out. 

On nights when I had a hard time coping with my current situation, I would think back to that evening. I would remember the warmth in my throat after I threw back a shot, the feeling of Harry's arms around me when he hugged me goodnight, a kiss on the cheek from Neville and George, and the way Luna's arm felt around my waist as we stumbled down High Street after closing down the pub.

I had been wearing a black dress I wouldn't have normally worn; a bit shorter, more revealing than I was usually comfortable with, but it was a special occasion and I had been working late at the Ministry. I wanted to unwind and go a little wild that night. I remember telling Luna and Ginny goodnight, promising to owl them the following day. I remember walking towards the apparition point near Honeydukes. Then my mind started to go fuzzy. A voice called out to me just before I tried to Apparate away—a familiar voice, one I hadn't heard since Hogwarts. 

Everything went black after that...

Snow had begun to fall in flurries outside the windows of my room, signalling that it must be nearing Christmas. Were any of my friends still looking for me? Had they left me for dead? 

I had to escape. I just didn't know how to anymore. Maybe if I could convince whoever had me that I  _ wanted _ to be there. They obviously wanted me for something. If I could make them believe I would stay of my own free will, perhaps they would loosen the hold, and I could find a way to get a message to someone. Staying up all night was the only way I could think to try and talk to whoever had me before they cursed me again.

Whenever I would start to fall asleep, I would pinch myself. I jogged around the room, did handstands against the walls, took three cold showers to wake myself up. There were no clocks in the room—the only indication it was nearing morning was the pink glow on the horizon. I took great care with my hair, selecting the finest dress robes that were hung in the closet—dark grey with gold trim. I sat on the bed as the sun continued to rise and waited for my captor to get me. When the door swung open, my breath caught in my throat as I took him in.

His jawline was a bit more refined, clearly defined by his shortened hair. It was shorter than I remember him ever wearing it at school with the sides shaved. He had filled out—his shoulders broad, but still he was on the thin side. The words I had practised all night turned to ash when I saw him. I wanted to know why he had done this to me, why he wanted me here, what he was planning to do with me. I had been his prisoner for so long, I assumed he planned to kill me eventually.

"Why?" I croaked out.

Icy grey eyes were slightly obscured as a lock of platinum blonde hair fell in front of his face.

" _ Imperio. _ "

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
